Untold Lies
by Chelly18
Summary: Isabella Swan is merely a middle class woman, so her hopes of winning the heart of the dashing Marquees of Sussex is dubious, or are they? Secrets have a tendency of being discovered, and hers are about to change people's perceptions of her forever.


**Disclaimere: I do not own Twighlight, unfortunately. **

**A.N:** I found this story in my archives a couple days ago and after reading it, it made me want to continue where I left off. I started it a year ago and have the basic outline to the story. Hopefully my muse will stay with me until I finish this.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is merely a middle class woman, so her hopes of winning the heart of the dashing Marquees of Sussex is dubious, or are they? Secrets have a tendency of being discovered, and hers are about to change people's perceptions of her forever.

Untold Lies

Prologue

Bella didn't think she had ever seen anyone as gorgeous as the Earl of Sussex. She wasn't one to go weak kneed at beautiful men, but she knew that there was something different about Edward Masen.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night," she whispered.

"So then, does that make you Romeo and he Juliet?" Alice inquired.

Bella jumped in surprise, her hand on her chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Alice ignored her, and watched the same young man she was admiring. "He is a looker isn't he? Gorgeous, tussled bronze hair; that gives him the appearance of a rogue, emeralds for eyes, and a sexy physique to boot," she said appreciatively. "Good choice."

"Are we talking about the new lords in town?" Rosalie interjected.

Turning once again in surprise, Bella sighed in exasperation.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we were. But our dear Bella here has already claimed Lord Masen."

Rosalie looked pleased. "Is our little Bella finally taking an interest in men?"

Alice joined in the fun, "I believe she quoted Shakespeare," she staged whispered.

She cocked and eyebrow at that. "Wow, getting serious now are we?"

"Stop, teasing me," Bella pouted, arms crossed. "So I find him beautiful, so what?"

"So what?" Alice said appalled. "This is the first time that you have _ever_ taken an interest in- _any_ man, especially a man as beautiful as him. I know how you feel about them."

"Don't get your hopes up. He's probably like all the rest of them, stuck up and into himself," she sniffed.

"You'll never know until you try," Alice pushed, Rosalie helping her along.

"What!" Bella sputtered. "Stop, what are you doing," she tried to drag her heels on the floor but was highly unsuccessful. "I am so going to get you back for this you guys," she warned, but they ignored her. She looked back at them with puppy eyes. "Please," her lips wobbled and she inwardly rejoiced when she saw Rosalie stumble, she was a softy at heart.

"Rose, no!" Alice hissed. "Don't look her in the eyes," Glaring at Bella in reprimand.

Bella on the other hand lowered her shoulders miserably, and took a second to charge up for her super puppy power look, complete with watery eyes, but Alice spoiled her plans.

"Oh no you don't," said Alice, before she gave one last push that made her tumble into someone's arms.

Bella winced when the person stepped on her toes. "I'm sor-… uh, hi…." She trailed off, when she finally gazed into her rescuer.

Beautiful green eyes greeted her in amusement before the world turned black.

Chapter 1

It was unusually quiet in the Brandon Manor. More often than not, the residence of the manor would be subjugated to the constant chatter and lively energy of their mistress and her two companions. However, in this beautiful sunny afternoon, those passing by the music parlor were curious to note that the young miss of the house was oddly quiet and sullen. The only clues to her ire were her constant morose glances at one of her frequent companions, an Isabella Swan.

Huffing with her arms crossed, Alice Marie Brandon glowered at her friend's back, urging her to turn around and acknowledge how upset she was. But alas Bella continued to ignore her, seemingly ignorant of her irritation.

Turning to Rosalie in an attempt to get her on her side, she was frustrated to note that she too was busy, to pay her any mind. She was on the writing table, presumably concocting a letter to her latest suitor. Some things never changed, she thought.

Glancing at the clock she was stunned to realize that it had been a half hour since either of them had spoken. Had she really been caught up in her thoughts that long?

Choosing to not waste anymore time, she was about to open her mouth to demand her way, when Bella spoke.

"I said no Alice," she interrupted, even before her friend could ask once again.

"But-" she started.

"No" she said firmly. "I will not subjugate myself to be gawked and gossiped about for an evening, even for you."

"You would not!" she said indignantly. "Who would dare, if it was your party? That would just be rude."

Sighing, Bella turned another page of the book she was reading. "Many will be, simply because of who I am" she pointed out.

"Pish, posh. Those rumors are nothing but lies. You know that. And I know that, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't but I still won't do it. Besides I don't need one."

"But it's your debut!" she exclaimed. "How can you not have one?"

"Many people don't have one, because unlike your family, mine is merely middle class. We do not have the means to throw a lavish ball just for my coming out."

"But you wouldn't even have to spend a pound" she urged, trying to get her friend to see reason. "This is ridiculous Bella; anyone would have jumped at the opportunity."

Snapping her book shut Bella turned to her friend irritated.

"But I'm not just anyone, and I don't care for parties, you know that."

"Goodness knows why" Alice muttered. "But this isn't just any party. It's your coming out and your birthday party as well" she threw in.

Glancing at her with a raised eyebrow, she started walking towards her.

"Alice my birthday's passed. It was two weeks ago."

"Exactly! And you didn't celebrate it."

"I did. Just not with you" she sighed exasperated. "Can't you just drop it Alice, please? We've been over this many times since I came back a few days ago. My answer is the same as it was back then, I will not change my mind" she stated firmly. "Rose help me out here" she pleaded.

"No! Rose, you agree with me, don't you?" Alice stood to approach her. "Bella's never really celebrated her birthdays and we've let her celebrate it quietly all these years, but this, this is something completely different."

Sighing Rose placed her quill down. "I must agree with Alice in this regard. We've never really celebrated your birthday as we should have" she told Bella. But held her hand out to stop Alice's squeals of delight and Bella's protests. "However, I also know how you feel about large gatherings and the like. So although I would love to contribute to throwing you a great party to celebrate your birthday; I will not force you into it."

Letting out a great sigh of relief, Bella turned to console her disappointed friend. She knew that if Rosalie had chosen to side with Alice, that eventually, with the two of them together, they would have worn her out and she would have agreed.

"Thank you Alice, I really appreciate your concern but not having a coming out party is not the end of the world" she tried to soothe her.

"Hn," she pouted. "If I can't throw you a party, than I will just have to take you to one. You're coming with me to the annual Autumn Ball."

"Fine, fine" Bella sighed. She knew that there was no arguing with Alice. It was either this party or her party. The ball was the lesser of two evils because at least she would only be subjected to shopping for a day, rather than the hours, days and weeks, working on every single detail of her party. Besides, she felt slightly guilty for not telling them the truth.

When they found out the truth; since it was only a matter of time, she knew they would be disappointed, possibly angry that she kept something from them in this magnitude but she really had no choice. She would never willingly place them in any danger if she could help it. The less they knew about her past, the better. She could only hope, that when everything came out, that they would forgive her.

The familiar feelings of anger, and guilt threatened to tide her over again but she managed to tap it down somehow. Now was neither the place nor the time to be thinking about it. She would have plenty of time to do that at home. Her now empty home.

Jumping in surprise by a hand on her shoulder, Bella didn't realize that she had been starring fixedly at the book in her hand.

Head down, shoulders slumped, she looked some what defeated. Alice had begun to be concerned when she noticed her friend's unusual mood. She was about to launch into another story about another dress that the scandalous Victoria had worn to the last ball, when she noticed her friends preoccupation.

Something had happened to her during the month she was away. It didn't go unnoticed that her mother Renee Swan did not accompany her back to London from wherever it was they were at. Whatever had happened had changed their Bella from the usual funny strong headed girl, to a silent, introspective one. She never out right said that anything particularly bad happened to her, but Alice was more perceptive then anyone gave her credit for.

It was her silence that made Alice sure that her trip down south was the cause of it. Usually when she went away for her customary mystery vacations, she always came back tired, but happy. She had always seemed to look forward to these trips, as much as Renee seemed to hate them.

Rosalie and she had known not to ask her about where she disappeared to every year. The first year she did, was the year that her father- the Chief of Police, had died, Charlie Swan. He was a well respected man. Quiet, but excellent at his job, and was always fair.

It was said that the cause of his death was a homicide. He was trying to stop a fight when things got out of control and one of the men; who was drunk, pulled out a gun and shot blindly, injuring the other cop and killing Charlie. Unfortunately, the killer was never found. As soon as he had realized that he had shot an officer, he ran, never to be seen again.

Some suspected that it wasn't an accident but a premeditated murder. But no one had any proof. The man escaped. No one knew where he lived or what his name was. They only had a vague description of what he looked like since it was dark. Not enough to go by, since a lot of men were dark haired and dark eyed. So with a heavy heart, the search was closed on Charlie's murderer.

Bella had been 12 when it happened. Still young, but mature enough to understand that tragedies happened. She was brave throughout the investigation of her father's killer and tried to be a silent pillar of strength for her grieving mother. Only after the investigation was closed, the funeral passed, and her mother was slowly climbing back to her good spirits; did she finally give out to grief. She and Rosalie had been there when she had finally let out all the anger and sorrow she had held back, letting her cry and cry until she fell into a fitful sleep.

They gently consoled her but chastised her on not coming to them sooner. She had always been stubborn. Always thinking about others, before herself. And while it was a trait that she admired and was even thankful for, she sometimes was annoyed with her friend's pig headedness.

So one day when a mysterious letter came, offering her mother and her to travel south, all expenses paid, she had pushed her to go. London as of that moment, held too many painful memories for her. So they had encouraged her to depart. They had thought that a change in scenery would certainly help her friend come to terms with her grief.

When Bella returned, she was changed.

Initially it was her purchases that caught her attention. Books of all sorts were bought without protest about prices, the clothes she acquired were of finer quality and the simple jewelry she occasionally wore were made with exceptional craftsmanship. Then, Rosalie had pointed out Bella's change in mannerisms and speech. Nothing significant, since Bella had always been well spoken and had the best manners, but her pose and habits, resembled those of the upper class. Not that Rosalie and her weren't wealthy in their own right, but Bella had always scoffed about the upper class' pretentiousness. However, they ignored the change for the most part, just happy that Bella had accepted her father's death. But soon afterwards the rumor's started.

They weren't the only one that had noticed the clothes, jewelry and continued good fortune of the Swan family. Despite the fact that Chief Swan was a well respected member of society, he had not made a copious amount of money. He had left his family with a considerably lump of money after his death, but not enough for fine clothes and jewelry. It was then, that Bella's mother's reputation began being called into question.

In society, the only way a women could make money for herself, was through her body. There was talk that Mrs. Swan, as a result of her grief, she had thrown her morals aside and had lain with wealthy men to escape and survive. Initially there was pity, but afterwards disgust. The previous well respected wife of the Chief was shunned.

Rosalie had at first bought the rumors, and while she did not agree with Mrs. Swan's choices, she had chosen not to make comments. Alice, on the other hand, had known the Swans far longer then Rosalie. She knew that Renee Swan was stronger, and much more resourceful then people gave her credit for. She had suspected at one time that Renee had belonged to a rather wealthy family, but after she had eloped with Charlie, they had disinherited her. All the proof she needed that her conclusion was right, was Bella's admission of the mysterious letter being from family.

Nonetheless, the Swan's frequent visits to the South; no one knew where, added fuel to the rumors that Mrs. Swan had become a mistress to a wealthy noble to support her and her daughter.

Astonishingly, the Swans bore the ridicule gracefully, never letting the public see their discomfort. Since they had chosen to remain silent on the matter, Alice and Rosalie respected their wishes for privacy and never asked about where they went every year. However, Alice believed that now was the time to inquire. Bella's continued silence was poisoning her, she could tell. Whatever had transpired during the summer had, had to be traumatic.

"Bella, this isn't healthy. You have to talk to us. Tell us what happened," she urged.

"I can't" she turned her head away.

"Yes you can!" she said frustrated. "We're here for you Bella. Just let us in."

Rosalie turned away from the desk to give them her full attention.

"I-," Bella paused hesitantly. Looking them straight in the eyes she had them swear, "You can not tell anyone about this," she pleaded.

They nodded in agreement, desperate to know what was going on. And after taking a big breath she told them.

"Renee is missing," she said softly. Slowly tears filled her eyes as she tried to hold the flood gate in, while Alice and Rosalie sat silence.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's been days Bella!" They spoke up at once.

"I couldn't," she whispered tearfully.

"What happened?" Alice approached her and held her hand.

Bella sighed, "We were on our way back to London when we were attacked. Mother apparently recognized them, even though it was dark, and proceeded to run with me." She took a deep breath. "We got lost and ended up near a dock. Mother was hysterical; she kept repeating that she knew this would happen again and how sorry she was that we went back. When we heard footsteps pounding on the street, she shoved me behind a crate to hide, and attempted to run away."

"Go on," Rosalie encouraged.

"But they caught up to her," she whispered. "They surrounded her and asked her some things I couldn't hear. I saw her shake her head and plead with them about something. I wanted to get closer," she pleaded with them, "I really did. I wanted to help her, but I was _so_ scared."

"Shh, it's okay Bella, there was nothing you could do."

She allowed Bella to pause and tried sooth her by rubbing her back. "One of them pulled out a gun," she said haltingly. "He was the tallest. And mother just kept on backing up, until she had the sea to her back and then…" she stared at her hand, "He shot her, and her body fell into the water."

"I'm so sorry Bella," they whispered. "We didn't know."

They held her consolingly for a few minutes, before Alice broke the silence.

"You don't think she's dead?"

"No," she said firmly. "It was dark, but I don't believe that he got a clear shot.

The two girls looked at each other sadly, not wishing to contradict Bella. They didn't think she could take it if she lost her mother two.

"Why have you kept this quiet Bella?"

"Adalina told me not to."

"Your governess?"

Bella nodded.

"But why?"

Bella looked away, answering vaguely, "She said it was for the best. The guys that did it are powerful people, and without anyone besides me for a witness it wouldn't stand in court, especially since I didn't see their faces very well." She tried to shrug nonchalantly but it just made her look more dejected. "Besides do you understand what could happen to me when people finds out that mother is missing?"

They both nodded in understanding.

"You could stay with me," Rosalie offered.

"Or I."

"I couldn't. Besides my closest relatives… if they found out, they wouldn't hesitate to retrieve me."

"Is that so bad?" Rosalie inquired.

"I wouldn't be here with you," she said sadly.

The girls digested this news silently before Alice came to a decision.

"We have to keep it quiet for as long as possible," she announced.

Rosalie gazed at her skeptically. "And how are we going to do that? Our parents are bound to notice that Renee is missing."

"We can just say that she is on an extended holiday, Adalina will back us up."

"We'll help you get through this Bella," Alice promised. "Just like we were there with you after Charlie."

Bella smiled slightly, glad that she had her friends. These two girls were now her only family. She didn't miss the looks the two had given each other when she insisted that Renee was still alive. She knew that there was a great possibility that she was dead but she was desperate to keep them safe. The less they knew about Renee's circumstances, the safer they were.

Holding their hands, she vowed to do all that she could to keep them out of her problems. She reasoned that they would forgive her for lying if it was for their own safety.

***TBC***

**A.N:** Please let me know what you think so far. Constructive criticism is welcome, since I am here to be a better writer but please be gentle with me. Also, I realize that it's not going to be historically accurate, so please bear with me.


End file.
